


need a little sweetness

by ascheregen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, doyoungs bitter and so am i, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascheregen/pseuds/ascheregen
Summary: dongyoung absolutely hated being the third wheel. and considering the was always with johnny and ten, he was always the third wheel. which was very annoying.





	need a little sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day ♥

dongyoung absolutely hated being the third wheel. and considering the was always with johnny and ten, he was always the third wheel. which was very annoying.

he had to sit there, in _public_ , in a very popular coffee shop near their campus. it was filled with couples, and suddenly dongyoung hated even more valentines day and discount days. _two for one my ass_.

all the cute red and pink love hearts hung by the ceiling had dongyoung even more pissed off, but he had to admit that ten and johnny were a very very beautiful couple.

he stared at them, sipping is black bitter coffee, while johnny and ten talked about their days and plans for the weekend, their schedule and who was helping who with homework. it was endearing. dongyoung would never state that out loud.

the thing is, johnny and ten were that couple that were always hugging, or embracing each other on any way, which always stressed the fact that dongyoung was their third wheel and who always took pictures of them when they (ten) wanted one. 

just like right now, with johnny and ten sitting in front of him, side by side, johnny with his arms around ten’s waist, thumb caressing his hip bone, looking down at ten who was talking too much like always, with the most dumb in love expression ever, the ‘i love ten’ one, which he wore too often - even if ten wasn't near. just talking about ten to johnny was enough for the expression to appear.

ten obviously took too many pictures of their pink drinks, refusing to include dongyoung’s, because it would “ruin the pink aesthetic with their transparent cups” ㅡ “what the fuck, ten, my cup is _white_ it would _totally_ go with the aesthetic” ㅡ and dongyoung rolled his eyes to the scene, even if in his thoughts he thought it was cute.

dongyoung continued to observe them, how they looked at each other when the other one was talking or just doing that creepy thing where they stared at each other without saying anything, eyes sparkling, silly smiles and all that “connected couple” jazz. 

they stared at each other and dongyoung quickly closed his twitter app to the camera one, turning the flash off and the capture sound. he focused on the couple, still sipping his coffee, pretending to be doing anything on his phone but taking pictures of his best friend and his boyfriend.

they stared at each other until johnny bent down a little, capturing ten’s lips in a delicate and slow peck, just a touch of the lips ㅡ giving their public status right now ㅡ, closing their eyes almost at the same time, and dongyoung quickly took some pictures, even when ten held johnny’s jaw and his thumb caressed johnny’s cheekbone, ten breaking the kiss briefly just to smile against johnny’s lips, who smiled too, eyes still closed. 

they kissed again, just quick and playful pecks; faces a little more far from each other, looking at each other and giggling playfully together before hugging, ten’s head resting on johnny’s chest and johnny’s chin on ten’s head, and they laughed like someone just told the funniest joke of all time.

“ew,” dongyoung closed the camera app, smiling internally, proud of the cute pictures he just took. he wasn't studying photography for nothing. “y’all disgusting” he feigned a disgusted tone, face scrunching up easily.

ten laughed, but rolled his eyes right after. “you’re jealous because you’re single!” johnny kissed the top of ten’s head, a thing he did almost all the time, like a habit, and dongyoung regretted locking his phone and not capturing the moment.

“yeah, because being in a decorated coffee shop on valentine’s day with a couple isn't damaging my self esteem at all” he fake exclaimed, and johnny glanced at him worriedly. he looks like a worried mom sometimes.

“let’s go to the dorm, this drink is too sweet for me anyways” johnny said, but made no effort to move because ten didn't move too. “yes, let’s go. i wanna start my essay, the sooner i start, the sooner i get over with” ten grabbed his empty cup and johnny’s half-empty one, getting up with johnny to throw his drink on the trash and finish johnny’s; dongyoung threw his cup too, his bag ready on his shoulders.

“thank god, no more couples!” dongyoung sighed, still hanging onto his dramatic tendencies. “uhm, ten can come to my dorm if you want to? my roommate won't be home ‘till tomorrow.”

dongyoung completely ignored the way ten smiled. “yes, please, i wanna sleep. ten’s angry typing kept me up at night.” ten’s smile vanished. “i don't angry type! it’s just hard to see and type with a black keyboard with the lights off!”

“yea, whatever”, dongyoung replied, and ten rolled his eyes. “i’m going home. text me when you guys get there, alright?”

ten just nodded and they went off to the dorms direction, and dongyoung went his, unlocking his phone to see all the cute pictures he took of them. he sent them to ten, receiving all the heart emojis available, with the sparkle and heart-eyes ones. 

ah, the things he did to his best friend.

(it was all worth it, tho.)

**Author's Note:**

> i had this ready for the longest time lmao this is a part of a college au i have planned but idk if i'm ever going to work on it (also thaky for the title, jut)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/catchxash) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/catchxash)


End file.
